bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Friending with the Enemy
"Friending with the Enemy" is the seventh episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on November 20, 2015. This episode scored 1.6 million viewers. Overview Emma convinces Lou that they should make an effort to become friends with Hazel, who they put up for nice things in Woodchuck cabin. Meanwhile, a TV producer gets Ravi, Zuri, and Tiffany to help him hunt the legendary Kikiwaka monster. Plot The episode begins with Hazel playing badminton all by herself. Emma feels bad, so she goes over, only for Hazel to hit her with the racket. Later, Emma talks Lou into trying to be friends with Hazel. After giving Hazel a friendship bracelet, it seems that Hazel has warmed up to Emma & Lou. However, it becomes apparent that Hazel has a completely different idea of fun. First, she frightens Emma & Lou with a plastic snake making them think it's a real one, as she believes friends prank each other all the time. When Emma suggests feeding the ducks in the lake, Hazel suggests throwing rocks at them instead. Later, Hazel makes dolls that look like her, Emma, and Lou and puts them on hats, forcing Emma and Lou to wear them. After that, she transfers to the woodchuck cabin. A furious Lou then attacks Emma with her pillow, leading Emma to fight back. Hazel, oblivious that they aren't playing joins in. Later she brings a flatscreen, fridge, ice cream freezer and engine air conditioner and treats their feet to a warm footbath session, causing Lou to change her tune. When Hazel goes to get cherries for the ice cream, Emma tries to talk to Lou, but she is too distracted by all the nice things. Emma finally gets the chance to say that she feels bad for being nice to Hazel for getting all this stuff...just as she walks in. A furious Hazel then punishes Emma and Lou for "deceiving" her by making them do goat enema detail, scrape gum off of the mess hall tables, take out all the garbage and make Cranberry Juice with their feet. While making the juice, Lou tricks Hazel into getting in and they start fighting and pull Emma in. Emma stops them and gets the chance to apologize to Hazel. Emma says that she really did want to be friends with Hazel before she and Lou found out about the stuff. Emma also explains how Hazel made it impossible for them, that real friendship can't be one-sided and that she can't just order people around. Hazel then makes a self-absorbed complaint, then hears her own words and realizes she went too far. She explains it's hard for her being head councilor and Gladys' Niece while Emma explains it's hard for her since Christina is a former model and the head of her own company. Hazel then asks Emma about Xander as they both like him and he hasn't chosen which of them he likes back, to which Emma & Lou reply "He hasn't?". Meanwhile, Dr. Hunter Brody, the host of For Reals arrives at the camp looking for the Kikiwaka and gets Ravi, Zuri, and Tiffany to help him. Unfortunately, Ravi and the girls discover that Brody hired a man to wear a Kikiwaka suit, revealing that he just wants to be famous and that he pretends that legends are real. This infuriates Zuri, who blackmails Dr. Brody into dressing as the Kikiwaka to scare kids who are paying her to see the Kikiwaka or she'll reveal his fraudulence to his boss. Finally, Ravi and Tiffany find the real Kikiwaka. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick (credit only) *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez (credit only) *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen Guest Cast *Myko Olivier as Dr. Hunter Brody International Premieres *January 13, 2016 (Israel) *March 4, 2016 (UK and Ireland) *March 5, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) *April 17, 2016 (Italy) *May 3, 2016 (Germany) *June 25, 2016 (Hungary) *July 4, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *This is also referred to as, "Friending the Enemy". *Kevin G. Quinn (Xander) and Nathan Arenas (Jorge) didn't appear in this episode. Hazel stated that they were on a camping trip. *The title & episode is similar to the Jessie episode "Acting with Frenemy". *This was the first time in the series that we see a scene take place in the bathroom in one of the cabins. *A reference to Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka is made. Gallery Transcript Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Airing in 2015